End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is wearable electronic devices, which can be worn by users. A wearable electronic device typically includes one or more applications or features that a user can access to use and interact with the wearable electronic device. Accessing the applications or features typically requires the user to log-in to the device before accessing the applications or features. The log-in can be performed at power-on for the device or to unlock the device. There are several options for logging-in to a device; however, nearly all of these require a user to interact with a specific area on a display of the device. Given the small form factor and limited display area of wearable electronic devices, some users experience inconvenience or discomfort during log-in. Hence, there is a desire to improve the means to log-in to a wearable electronic device.
Another of the technological trends is enhanced user mobility/connectivity through multiple electronic devices, sometimes referred to as an ecosystem. A user can be ‘connected’ (e.g., streaming music/videos, surfing the internet, messaging friends, reading emails, etc.) using multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem (e.g., wearable electronic device, phone, laptop, tablet, etc.). Typically, the user has to separately log-in to each of the multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem to use the devices, which can increase inconvenience for the user. Hence, there is a desire to improve the means for logging-in to multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.